1. The Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a wand device for watering plants. More particularly, the present invention relates to an adjustable telescoping wand adapted for use with a standard garden hose and configured with a pivotal, quick-connect coupling for receiving fluid dispensing nozzles.
2. The Relevant Technology
Gardening has become a popular hobby and home gardeners of all ages and abilities are enjoying this rewarding past time. Many garden tools have been developed to enhance people""s gardening experience by making gardening easier and more comfortable. One such tool is the wand-type sprinkler commonly used to water plants and the like. Such wands are attached to a water source and allow a gardener to extend their reach to water distant or hanging plants or deep planting beds.
One disadvantage with common wand type watering devices is their size. Long narrow products take up space which increases shipping and transportation costs. The length of the wand requires unique packaging and extra material which also increases cost. In addition, where the wand has an angled head, the width or size of the wand is increased, adding to the shipping and packaging costs. Further, long narrow products with bulky or oversized heads are often difficult and clumsy to display. Any amount of jostling causes these items to topple or rotate into an unsightly arrangement. Further, display space is at a premium at today""s home product store where products stacked or displayed in warehouse style, one on top of the other. Elongated products that cannot be displayed efficiently may not be displayed at all.
An additional disadvantage with many wand-type sprinklers is that they lack the flexibility or adaptability to meet varying watering needs. Many wands have a single, non-adjustable spray nozzle that is either difficult to detach or not detachable at all.
Thus, it would be an advancement in the art to provide a watering wand with an adjustable length that can be retracted for efficient shipping, packaging, and display. It would be an additional advancement in the art to provide such a wand with a pivotal end for various watering angles and for more efficient storing and display. It would be an additional advancement in the art to provide a wand for use with a variety of nozzles that may easily be exchanged to meet a variety of watering demands.
Such a wand in accordance with the present invention is disclosed and claimed herein.
The present invention solves many or all of the foregoing problems by introducing a wand that is telescopic and that provides for a pivotal head and easy to remove spray nozzles.
The invention provides a wand-type watering device preferably with a hose-type fitting at one end, and a connector for receiving a fluid dispensing nozzle or head at an opposing end. In accordance with one aspect of the present invention, the wand telescopes, having a secondary tube slidably disposed in a primary tube. An adjustment collar may fix the secondary tube relative to the primary tube. Thus, a user may extend or retract the wand to a desired length, and the wand may be reduced in length for shipping, thus reducing shipping costs.
In accordance with another aspect of the present invention, a ball and joint coupling may be disposed at an end of the wand which provides a pivoting connector for a fluid dispensing nozzle or head. Thus, the fluid-dispensing nozzle or head may be angled as desired, and the overall width of the wand may be reduced for shipping, packaging or storage, thus reducing costs.
The wand may also include a quick-connect coupling at an end of the wand which provides a connector for a fluid-dispensing nozzle or head, and allows for quickly interchanging different types of fluid-dispensing nozzles or heads. The quick-connect coupling may include a male member with a notch for receiving a protruding female member of the coupling. This prevents the coupling from rotating at the connection point.
These and other features and advantages of the present invention will become more fully apparent from the following description and appended claims, or may be learned by the practice of the invention as set forth hereinafter.